


Mexican Anime

by dancing_with_the_daffodils



Category: Dora the Explorer (Cartoon), Go Diego Go!, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Comedy, Crack, Dora the Explorer - Freeform, Gen, Gender-Neutral Frisk, Go Diego Go! - Freeform, Mexican anime, Monsters on the Surface, Sans has a potty mouth, Tacos, frisk is done with everyone's crap, like two curse words, mentions of nudity, sans also wear a kimono, sans wears a sombrero, so does frisk apparently, this is my first fic on this website and I have no regrets none, this makes no sense, yes you just read that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 00:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6261946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancing_with_the_daffodils/pseuds/dancing_with_the_daffodils
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Toriel is busy doing political things, Frisk visits Sans.  They never expected him to be watching Dora the Explorer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mexican Anime

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so…I literally have no idea? I promise I'm a serious fanfic writer, but when I listen to meme playlists, I can't get anything good done. I'll just…I'll leave this here.

Being best friends with Papyrus and Sans the Skeleton wasn't devoid of benefits. Still, there were times when Frisk seriously questioned their friendship choices. This was one of those times.

Frisk knocked on the door to the brothers' apartment. "Sans, it's Frisk!" Toriel was too busy on her political excursion to pay any attention to them, so they figured, at least the junior jumble with Papyrus or perhaps horrible puns with Sans would give them something to do.

"s'open," came Sans' deep voice from inside.

They turned the knob and walked inside, stopping short only a few steps inside out of shock. Sans, in all his nude, skeletal glory, was on the beaten couch watching Dora the Explorer, eating two tacos at the same time. "Sans…what the fuck?"

Sans shot them a look. "i'm educating myself on different cultures." He chased down the enormous bite of taco with a liberal squirt of ketchup. "mexican anime is great."

"Sans."

"qué?"

"Your outfit is a little _bare bones_ for my taste."

There was a long silence. Then, a whisper. "oh, shit." Sans slowly paused the episode, put a couch cushion in front of his groin (was there really anything to hide?) and scuttled to his room, returning in a kimono and sombrero. "nice pun, by the way."

Frisk took a deep breath. "Sans, you are an adult."

"i'm aware," he replied. "d'you think alphys watches mexican anime?" He picked yet another taco from a plate on the coffee table and took a bite.

Frisk couldn't believe their eyes. This was the most ridiculous thing they had ever seen. "I dunno, ask her," they huffed. Dora wasn't even an anime.

"y'know, i'll just call her over." Yet again, he squirted more ketchup in his mouth. How appetizing.

______________________________________________________________________

 

Frisk thought they'd seen it all before tonight. They thought their friends couldn't get any crazier, but when they saw everyone assembled in front of the television watching more "Mexican anime," (they'd discovered Go, Diego, Go, much to Frisk's chagrin), they realized that they were very much wrong. Frisk was on the verge of tears as Undyne and Papyrus bellowed the theme songs at the top of their lungs, and almost sobbed when everyone shouted "Swiper, no swiping!" in unison.

After no less than eight half-hour episodes, Alphys slowly turned to face Frisk. She'd been enthralled with the idea of "Mexican anime" the minute Sans said the words. "Frisk…did anyone ever tell you that you look like Dora?"

Frisk burst into tears.


End file.
